cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Gumball
| last_aired = present | status = Currently Airing | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 38 | company = Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe | distributor = Cartoon Network | executive_producer = Daniel Lennard | producer = Joanna Beresford | director = Mic Graves | writer = Ben Bocquelet James Lamont Jon Foster }} The Amazing World of Gumball is an British/American animated television series created by Ben Bocquelet. Production When Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe was created in 2007, Ben Bocquelet was hired in order to help people pitch their projects to the network. However, when the studio decided to have its employees all pitch their own ideas, he decided to take some of the rejected characters he had created for commercials and put them all in one series, with a school setting. Daniel Lennard, the Vice President of Original Series and Development at Turner Broadcasting UK, liked the idea and the series was ultimately greenlit. There were twenty half-hours worth of episodes written for the first season, but only eighteen were actually created. A second season was announced on March 17th, 2011 and it will consist of an additional twenty half-hours worth of episodes, bringing the total to thirty-eight. Main Characters Gumball Watterson: He is the main protagonist of the series. A male 12-year-old trouble-making cat who repeatedly does idiotic things but never learns his lesson. He can get really angry at some points. He has an unbearable crush on Penny, the antlered peanut. Despite his rambunctious behavior, he can be loyal, serious and often kind-hearted. He is often victim of circumstance. Darwin Watterson: Gumballs best friend and brother. More naive than anyone else in the series, and has a tendency to have moments of smartness. Loyal to Gumball, despite Gumball being a negative influence on him at times. Anias Watterson: A prodigy at four years old, she is a rabbit who is considered to be the youngest and smartest character on the show, often being called a genius and attending school with her much older brother. Gumball resents the fact that she is always telling him what to do, but deep down, he actually loves her, and knows she's always right. Although impatient with her brother, she often tags along with him on his misadventures as a voice of reason. She also helps Gumball out of any situation. Nicole Watterson: A workaholic cat mother, who also works long hours cleaning the house, she is the only responsible member of the family aside from Anais. She has a short temper and can get quite angry, and is also competitive by nature. She often acts like a guide when Gumball and Darwin get in a tough spot with their misadventures. She often gets over-stressed. In addition she is very protective of her family. Richard Watterson: A massive rabbit stay-at-home dad, he does not appear to have any degree of responsibility or intelligence. He usually just spends all of his time sleeping, occasionally not even bothering to get dressed. He has a large appetite and is a voracious eater. He often serves as a third-wheel to his son's misadventures and cares for his family very much. His favorite child in the family is Darwin. He's also a fan of fantasy related things. example; he is in a club that pertains to fantasy and playing a Dungeons and Dragons styled roleplaying game. Non-Main Chracters Larry: Store clerk who has a apparent dark past pertaining to him once being fat and lazy, far more than Richard Watterson. Often trying to be with his girlfriend, but often interrupted by Gumball and Darwin. Bobert: A robot; goes to school, is friends with Gumball and Darwin, anbd in one episode, wanted to be a real boy. Bobert also happens to have a powerful, destructive array of buit in weaponry, and can transform into a bigger, more combat suited version of himself. In addition, Bobert can be eccentric, and has no emotion. Tina Rex: A female talking dinosaur who tends to be more on the havoc causing side for Gumball and Darwin. But under it all, Tina ia an upright girl who's mainly misunderstood. Penny: Gumballs main love interest. A kind, soft, nice antlered peanut. Tobias: A multi-coloured boy who is Banana Joe's best friend. Tobias is obsessed with sports and winning, and is used to getting whatever he wants, considering that his parents are wealthy. Tobias considers himself to be a jock, although he is actually quite puny. Tobias and Gumball has a bit of a rivalry after Tobias gave Darwin five dollars if he became friends with him. He has a sister named Rachel, who doesn't like immature "old babies" like the people Tobias hangs out with. Banana Joe: A hyperactive banana who is the class clown of Elmore Junior High. He is always cracking jokes about whatever he can, whenever he can, without realizing that the joke is usually on him. Joe is quite restless and dim-witted, which usually leads to him getting hurt in some heinous way. Joe is mostly seen hanging out with Tobias, and the two sometimes hang out with Gumball and Darwin. Banana Joe is prone to becoming sliced or smashed, since he is a banana, although he goes back to his regular self and shape afterwards. Boulder Media Group also produced the show. Warner Bros. Animation, Legendary Television, Warner Bros. Television, Playtone Television, and Sony Pictures Television distribute the series on television along with Turner Broadcasting UK, Callahan Fireworks Television, Sony Pictures International Television, Warner Bros. International Television,Frederator Studios, and Sony Pictures Animation Television and 20th Century Television. Notes * This series' logo features the old Cartoon Network logo. * During a couple of scenes,Gumball's private part can be seen.This is the first time a TV-Y7 cartoon shows a private part(obviously pixelated). Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Shows